Many radiological environments include radiation components of a plurality of different types. Typically radiological environments include a neutron and a γ-ray component. Such environments include those associated with nuclear reactors, particle accelerators, neutron sources, neutron generators and radiation fields associated with security screening, amongst others.
Existing technologies for investigating such mixed radiation fields have numerous disadvantages. Particularly, although not exclusively, existing technologies are large and heavy. This is especially problematic for investigating radiation fields existing in difficult to access locations. Furthermore, a speed of response required of apparatus for use with certain types of detectors has necessitated use of bulky and inefficient analogue instrumentation.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.